What have you done?
by Supernerd38
Summary: The answer AU! The Ruby Squad is sent to immediate rehabilitation following the accident, in which Ruby backs up into Sapphire. Now, Sapphire has 3 emotionless Rubies that follow her everywhere. Sapphire is never able to see in to the future concerning the Rubies and she doesn't know why. Leaving her with many things on her mind.
1. Rubies go bye-bye

**An AU I was thinking about because I couldn't wait for The Answer! Any one else excited? I'm super excited ahhhhh! I do not own Steven Universe!**

Ruby and her sisters were led toward a room against their will. The aristocratic gem, Sapphire, the one they were suppose to protect, was pushed by one of the Rubies. Before Sapphire could say anything about it they were taken away and assured Sapphire that they would return to her shortly.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Shoulder-gem Ruby asked. A pearl was currently escorting them toward a chamber. She looked down at the Ruby, pitying her, and looked forward.

"I am ordered not to speak" She responded.

"But, you just spoke" Back handed gem Ruby commented. She stayed silent after that.

"What if they harvest us?!"

"Pa-lease, Ru. Didn't you hear them? They would return us to her shortly." Left-handed gem Ruby shrugged. She was the one that bumped in to Sapphire. Yet, she wondered why the stoic gem didn't just _move_ out of the way. She had future vision, right? That's why she's so important, isn't it?

"We'll get through whatever punishment they see fit" Ruby said after the other two fell silent.

"How can you be so sure?" Shoulder Ruby asked.

"Meh" She shrugged.

"We're here" The pearl stated opening the door to a badly-lit room. She frowned as they made their way inside, keeping their feet in sync with one another. As she was closing the door, Ruby could have swore she heard the Pearl mumble, "Good luck".

Once inside the room the 3 rubies huddled together. Their backs pressed against each other and awaited their fate.

"Rubies from squadron 3-8-9-2" A voice called. "You were given the order in protecting Lady Sapphire"

"For punishment in failing to protect her from yourselves, you are here by ordered to immediate rehabilitation!" The voice boombed. A single light flashed on to the rubies.

"Anything you want to say before the process begins?"

Ruby stepped forward and cleared her throat. She bent down on one knee, "We sincerely apologize for our reckless actions. We humbly accept the punishment given to us and hope, when we are finished, that Lady Sapphire trusts us again"

The other two rubies quickly went to one knee. Each one of them was quickly grabbed and went in different directions. "Don't fight them!" Ruby called to the others.

"It will only make it worse!" The other's grunts of restraint ceased.

* * *

Sapphire was speaking to another gem of high class when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the rubies assigned to her with blank expressions.

"Lady Sapphire, we deeply regret causing you any harm or stress" One Ruby explained.

"If you are willing, we can continue on our way as planned" The other said.

"Go about you business, I will be with you three shortly" Sapphire waved them off. They looked at each other before walking a few feet away and sitting in a circle. They didn't dare speak. Fear over what had happened had kept them like.

Sapphire watched them go and sit in a circle quietly.

"Are those new Rubies?" The high class gem Sapphire was speaking to asked. "Rubies are usually, well, roughhousing or something of the sort" She observed.

"Yes, they seem to be calmer then usual" Sapphire pointed out.

A pearl came in to the field vision of both Lapis and Sapphire. She seemed to be frantically looking for something or someone. She carried something in her hands.

"Pearl! Come here, please" Lapis requested, catching the frantic looking Pearls attention. She made her way over to them.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Lapis asked.

"I'm in search for..." Pearl's eyes shifted behind Sapphire to the 3 rubies that sat in a circle. "Them." Pearl pointed. Following the orders her owner gave her she walked past the two nobles and towards the Rubies.

* * *

"Rubies" Pearl called out to. The gems in question snapped their heads up and looked towards Pearl. A pink diamond could be seen on her uniform.

"Yeah?" They asked in unison. They stood up and greeted her formally.

"Aren't you the Pearl that escorted us?" Shoulder Ruby asked. Pearl nodded her head at the question.

"Yes, I was sent to look for you three from my superior; Pink Diamond. She sends her condolences" Pearl explained. "She heard of your _punishment_ and how she.." She looked back at Sapphire who seemed to be starring.

"Please, inform Pink Diamond that we thank her" Back handed gem Ruby replied. Pearl smiled.

"She sent you these" Pearl placed a few strawberries in the palms of each of them. One Ruby picked up the fruit with his thumb and pointer finger and brought it up to her face for inspection, forgetting her strength, accidently squeezing the juice from the strawberry on to her face.

"That's not really how you.." Pearl began before the second Ruby did the same. The first one licked at her face and a smile formed on her face.

"You're not suppose to squeeze them...well, I mean, you can but your just suppose to bite in to them" Pearl explained. Left-handed gem Ruby grabbed one of them and bit into it.

"Thank you" Pearl praised. The other two followed her example on how to eat them.

"What are these called? There is nothing like this back on home world" Shoulder Ruby asked.

"They're called Strawberries" Pearl answered, "They are from Earth". The Rubies nodded at the new information, Pearl had given them. Left handed gem Ruby placed the rest of the berries away.

Pearl summoned a rag from her gem to give to the Rubies that still had Strawberry 'syrup' still on them. As the other two rubies washed themselves off, Pearl handed an envelope to Ruby who quickly hid it in her uniform along with the strawberries.

"I must be off" Pearl informed, "I hope to meet you three again, soon" Pearl shook Ruby's hand and off she went. Lapis and Sapphire watched her go. The rubies returned to sitting in a circle quietly.

"Rubies, It's time for us to go" Sapphire announced, her hands interlocked with one another. They jumped to their feet and started to march off once more. Their steps still in sync. Yet, this time, Shoulder Ruby led the way, Left- handed gem Ruby marched beside her, and Back-handed gem Ruby marched behind her.

 **Please Review! What did you think? What was that envelope Pearl gave Ruby? Just a reminder that we're all going to die at one point during Steven Bomb 4! Anyways, please review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	2. Rubies stick together!

**Thanks for the views! I appreciate them a lot! :) THE ANSWER WAS AMAZING! I REALLY LOVED IT.**

Sapphire walked with the 3 rubies a good distance on the platform. She preferred if she was away from most gems. The sun was beginning to set and the 3 rubies still kept unreadable expressions.

"May I ask what you and the Pearl were talking about?" Sapphire asked Ruby. Ruby looked at her expressionless and pulled out a strawberry handing it to Sapphire.

"We discussed about Pink Diamond sending us her condolences and strawberries" Ruby answered. Her attention going back to what was in front of her. Sapphire looked at the strawberry.

"You eat it" Ruby explained.

"Thank you" Sapphire looked at the strawberry one more time before taking a bite. Her mouth exploded with flavor. The Ruby in front motioned the Rubies behind her that they were nearing the end of the platform. In the corner at the end of the platform stood a gazebo.

It was round and quite big. It had a door and mesh screening to act as windows. Sitting furniture was placed all around the Gazebo.

The Ruby that lead the way opened the door for Sapphire to walk inside. The other two Rubies stood next to the first as they watched Sapphire enter. As soon as she was more then five feet inside the building, Ruby shut the door.

"Who wants first watch?"

"All of us have first watch! That's why they assigned, uh, three of us"

"We just stand at the door and wait for-"

"Rubies" Sapphire stood at the doorway to the Gazebo.

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"Come in" Sapphire said, gesturing toward the inside of the gazebo. They looked at each other before walking inside. They took a seat on a sofa that all three could fit on. Sapphire sat across from them.

"What was your punishment?" Sapphire asked after a moment of silence. The 3 Rubies stayed silent at the question, hoping one or the other to answer. Another moment passed before they nudged left-handed gem Ruby to answer. Seeing as she was the 'leader' of the three.

"We were put in immediate rehabilitation" Ruby replied.

"Hmm" Sapphire thought. She tried to use her future vision to see what would happen to the rubies but nothing came up. She saw nothing.

"Are you sleepy?" Left-handed gem Ruby asked, Shoulder gem Ruby.

"No"

"You're a terrible liar" Ruby replied. "You two go to sleep I'll take first watch"

The two Rubies walked to a corner of the Gazebo where they laid on one another and rested for a while. Ruby watched them for a while before remembering the letter, Pearl had given her earlier.

She pulled it out and opened it.

 _Dear, Rubies_

 _I'm writing to you today because, I was informed by my Pearl that you three were punished severely._

 _I don't believe you deserved it. You're Rubies after all. Roughhousing and fighting are your specialties!_

 _I know, you don't know me but I would like to be friends. I would like for you to join our rebellion against Home world._

 _You liked the strawberries I sent, correct? Earth. That's where they were produced. Not Mars or Jupiter and especially not Home world._

 _Now, back to the punishment you were given, I can guarantee you nothing like that happens on Earth._

 _On Earth your free to do things your own way. No ties. No links. No royalty. NO Diamond Authority._

 _Isn't that the life you wish you had? Not to mention you'll be fighting for the planet in which humans already prosper in._

 _Please consider. Write back soon. :)_

 _-Rose Quartz a.k.a Pink Diamond._

Ruby's eyes widened at who the letter was written by. Sure, the strawberries were awesome and,of course, the punishment was very severe. Yet, she couldn't believe who was leading the rebellion. PINK DIAMOND HERSELF.

Ruby's eyes flew toward the Ruby pile that snored lightly. A million things came and went in to her mind. She wanted this, _**Badly.**_ Yet, she couldn't speak for the other Rubies. What would they think? Would they jump her as soon as the words came out of her mouth?

She jumped off the couch and towards the Ruby pile. She woke up the one on top and explained that she needed fresh air and to take watch. The other Ruby replied with a thumbs up.

* * *

 _"Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm_ down." Ruby paced outside the gazeebo. It was simple, really, all she had to do was write a letter to Pink Diamond. How hard could that be? Then, when the moment is right, she could escape away to freedom. To Earth.

Ruby thought of what tomorrow would bring. Sapphire was to meet with Blue Diamond and discuss on private things. No doubt the rest of Blue Diamonds court along with a few Jaspers and other warrior type gems will be their. Yet, there's still hope for a brighter future.

"Are you okay?" The Ruby who had been left sleeping asked. Back handed gem Ruby walked towards her.

"Are you...thinking about what happened?" She asked, pointing to her gem and Ruby's. Ruby shook her head 'yes' but she knew she was lying.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm just paranoid about what will happen if we do something like that again" Ruby confessed. The other Ruby nodded. "I do too".

"I hate the Diamond Authority" Shoulder-gem Ruby stated. The other two looked back at her in surprise.

"Why aren't you in there?"

"She told me to go check up on you guys" She replied, shrugging. She sat down with them in a circle. Ruby's face became serious as she starred at the grown.

"Let's run away" left-handed gem Ruby said. The other two looked at her surprised.

"We can't just...Where would we go?"

"Earth...W-we could join the rebellion!" Shoulder- Ruby's face seemed to light up at the thought. No more Sapphire. No more rules. No more Diamond Authority. _NO MORE IMMIEDIATE REHABILITATION._

"That's crazy we'll get caught... _by her_ "

"She hasn't alerted anyone, We'll be fine"

"I hope so"

 **Please Review! Will they pull it off? What's going to happen? Will something similar to the answer happen? Maybe. I must warn you; there are spoilers ahead in this story for the answer! duh! ;D Anyways please review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	3. It's the rebels!

**Thank you guys for the nice reviews! :D Also thanks for the follows and favs as well as taking time to view the story! :) Any one else like Blue Diamonds Pearl? I loved her! I might just add her to the rebellion ;) What are your thoughts on Blue Pearl?**

Ruby, Ruby and Ruby marched, in sync, in front of Sapphire. Their stoic expressions remained plastered on their faces. They halted and turned, still at attention, watching Sapphire make her way towards Blue Diamonds and her Pearls gazebo.

"My Diamond, I have arrived" Sapphire announced.

"Sapphire, my loyal advisor, tell me. What will happen here?" Blue Diamond asked. Her palm raised.

"I foresee the rebels attacking us, they will poof 10 gems;Including 2 of my Ruby guards, your pearl, Lapis and myself" Sapphire continued, "Before being cornered and captured. The rebellion will end here"

"Thank you, Sapphire" Blue Diamond said relieved. Sapphire curtsied and walked away. Blue Pearl looked to her diamond in confusion.

Sapphire passed her Ruby guards and stood by the 'leader' of them. Ruby's eyes were shut, yet, Sapphire's presence did not go unnoticed by Ruby.

"What a beautiful place to build a colony" Sapphire commented, "Shame I didn't get to see more of it". Ruby looked to her.

"We could escort you, if you want, Lady Sapphire" Ruby reminded. She looked to her fellow Rubies who stood perfectly still.

"That is a nice thought, but no." Sapphire smiled.

 _ **"BLUE DIAMOND! LEAVE THIS PLANET! THIS COLONY WILL NOT BE COMPLETED!"**_

"ITS THE REBELS!" The Rubies exclaimed at the same time. Furious cries of "SHOW YOURSELVES!", "WHO ARE YOU!?" were heard through the crowd.

Two figures appeared. One wielded two swords while the other floated and wore a cloak to disguise themselves.

 _ **"WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!"**_

In a flash many gems were poofed. The Rubies rawred a battle cry together and fused. Their eyes showed sadness but they did not dare let anyone see this. The cloaked figure smirked. Two hits and two swipes. Ruby's face planted on to the ground.

She looked behind her to see Pearl. Swords ready to slash the noble-gem.

"Thank you, Ruby. You did your best" Sapphire thanked. Ruby's body went numb and she quickly ran for Sapphire. They twirled and she was here. _Garnet._

Gasps could be heard through the crowd of gems. Pearl went forward to poof the fusion but was stopped by Rose. The two quickly unfused. Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other before Ruby was grabbed.

"Uh, bye!" Pearl and the cloaked figure jumped away. Ruby still hanging on to Pink as they ascended. Ruby passed out then and there.

* * *

 _"You think she's damaged?"_

 _"No, Pin-...Rose Quartz said she had no chips or cracks"_

 _"Maybe she just...burned herself out"_

 _"This is the same Ruby we're talking about, Right?"_

Ruby's eyes concentrated to open. The first thing she sees are Ruby and Ruby. Grins plaster on to their face as they hug their leader.

"Alright, Ru! You're back!" Shoulder Ruby hugged. "We missed you" Back handed gem Ruby hugged her as well. Ruby hugged them back.

"W-we did it" Ruby murmured. She couldn't believe it.

"Well, more like they did" Shoulder Ruby opened one flap of their tent to point at Rose Quartz and Pearl.

"Ah! You're awake!" Rose acknowledged with a smile. Pearl shot her a grin as well.

"Welcome, Rubies, to earth!" Rose Quartz announced happily. Ruby looked around at the flourishing wilderness and Pink rose bushes scattered every where.

"I must say, I was a bit surprised when you fused with Sapphire"

"THAT WAS REAL!?" Ruby yelled. She started to pace back and forth in urgency. Rose started to laugh"I-I'm so sorry! I promise to never fuse with any gem but a Rub-y?"

"Ruby, your on earth now. You can fuse with any one you wish to" Rose giggled. Ruby's face flushed with embarrassment.

"I've already given Rohan and Rouge time to leisure, would you like to explore this lace a good bit? Were not very busy at the moment" Rose glanced to Pearl then back to Ruby.

"Rohan and Rouge?"

"Ruby and Ruby" Rose Quartz smiled. "They saw it fit if you be just 'Ruby'" Rose explained.

"They really didn't have to! They're tons of us!"

"Not on Earth, there isn't"

"Now run along, Ruby" Rose lightly pushed Ruby towards Rouge and Rohan, "Me and a few other gems need to discuss our next strategy"

* * *

"So which one of you is Rohan and the other Rouge?" Ruby asked. She followed behind her fellow Rubies as they led her into a forest.

"Rouge." Back handed gem Ruby replied.

"Rohan." Shoulder gem Ruby answered.

"RUBY!" They both pointed towards her.

"I know, I know, so what exactly happened? You know, on the sky arena"

"We reformed, first of all" Rohan answered.

"You, well, weren't yourself for a while" Rouge explained. "You were really different! We had to restrain you. You just kept thrashing and thrashing"

"Me?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yes, neither of us or Rose knew what was going on with you! You had us worried"

"Well, did you ever find out why?" Ruby questioned. They shook their heads.

"Me and Rouge will watch you for a while" Rohan explained. "See if maybe there's a pattern of some sort. Whatever Pearl told us"

 **SNAP!**

"What was that?" Ruby looked behind her and the other's looked around the surrounding area.

* * *

Sapphire's heart, even if it was an illusion, started to beat fast. She didn't realize when she went to go retrieve gems for Blue Diamond that she would run in to them. What now? For sure the Rubies knew that if they went back; they would be shattered.

 **Please Review! This is just filler and, of course, sort of like a rewrite of 'the answer'. Why was Ruby thrashing? Why do the Ruby Squad gotta look after her? Why did Blue Diamond send Sapphire of all gems? What will the gems do to Sapphire? All these questions will be answered soon enough! Anyways please review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	4. You again!

**Ah! Thank you all so much for the nice reviews! You all make me blush! :) Sad to know Steven Bomb is over :P what was your guys' fav ep of it? Mine was 'The Answer'!**

"Rebels!?" Rohan exclaimed.

"We're rebels, Rohan" Rouge reminded.

"Oh, yeah, right" Rohan nervously chuckled. Ruby shook her head and smirked.

"Probably some of the wild life Rose was talking about"

"Go on back to camp, I want to explore this place on my own for a while" Ruby placed her hands on her hips. The other two shrugged and walked off.

Ruby started to walk forward. Counting her steps and memorizing her surroundings. She was going to be here forever, right? Might as well get to know this place. Plus, the gem that seemed to think she went unnoticed. It started to rain and Ruby frowned. She looked to her left and then her right before continuing to walk in the rain.

The rain never bothered her anyway. **(A/N ;) Frozen ref.)** All she had to do was get somewhere dry and evaporate the water that had decided to stay with her. She stopped. She considered walking back to the 'base' where the rebels lay hidden but she knew better. As soon as she did the gem in tow would report it.

"Stars," Ruby signed. She looked down at her feet. "Ya' know. Maybe if you hadn't stepped on the twig you could have fooled me!" Ruby turned around. Ruby tapped her foot impatiently. She waited for the gem in question to reveal herself.

Sapphire made her way toward Ruby. A rebel and a noble. Who would have thought?

"I-it's you!?" Ruby stuttered. She fell to her knees and looked up at Sapphire.

"Hello, Ruby" Sapphire greeted. Her frown as evident as ever.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be up their" Ruby pointed towards the sky. "Maybe, I don't know, telling Blue Diamond our next plan."

"Well, Yes, but-"

"What! She sent you to retrieve her Pearl? Maybe Rouge and Rohan? Rose Quartz herself!" Ruby questioned furiously. Hopefully, she wouldn't burn herself out.

"Yes." Sapphire confirmed. True to her reply, Blue Diamond was unhappy in losing to the rebels. Losing her pearl. Losing a few members of her court. Even so far as to losing loyalty from Rubies.

"Well, I guess you'll have to go through me" Ruby summoned her gauntlet. Sapphire was unprepared for this. She couldn't see a single future with Ruby included. All she got was a blank screen.

"That's not necessary, Ruby" Sapphire signed.

"YOU-! AUGHH" Ruby paced back and forth. Wasn't this just great? First, the person she was suppose to protect was on Earth. Second, she just threatened her for no reason! well- yeah there was a reason. Seeing as now Ruby was a rebel. Lastly, Sapphire would never fight back. She would just use her future vision too block any coming attacks.

"Just go home" Ruby said. She said nothing more. She started to walk in the direction away from the rebels 'base'.

"I can't"

"Why? I assume you can't bring back what she requested? Her precious Pearl. Her accessory. Well, guess what? She's Happy here! She has freedom just like the rest of the Pearl's back at the base!" Ruby huffed.

"I am no longer a member of Blue Diamonds court" Sapphire replied, after a moment of silence.

"All for the careless actions of you." Sapphire pointed an accusing finger.

"CARELESS! ME?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes, you. If it wasn't for you, Ruby, I would be happily regenerating in my gem _back on home world_ " Sapphire kept her voice calm. She gritted her teeth at the last part.

"OH, OF COURSE, I PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE JUST TO SAVE YOURS. BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? IT **_WAS_** ,EMPHASIS ON _**WAS,**_ MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU!" Ruby shouted.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT GOT ME? HMM? DO YOU REMEMBER?" Ruby questioned, the top of her head started to steam.

"IMMIDIATE REHABILITATION! NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT ALL THREE OF US! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH. WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH. SO IM SOOO _**SORRY**_ IF BLUE DIAMOND THOUGHT SAVING YOUR PHYSICAL FORM AND MAYBE, I DONT KNOW, YOUR GEM WAS THE LEAST IMPORTANT THING" Ruby stood their huffing. Sapphire stood frozen, the rain still pouring down on them.

"Forget you, Forget Home World, AND FORGET THE DIAMOND AUTHORITY!" Ruby exclaimed. Ruby turned her heel and headed towards the base. She paused for a moment.

* * *

"Welcome to Earth" Ruby walked away without another word. The only sound being heard was the "pat, pat" Ruby's foots made while on her way to the base.

Sapphire suddenly snapped.

"Y-YOU THINK _I_ TOLD THEM TO TAKE YOU AWAY? TO BE PUNISHED? I HAD SEEN THE PATH OF FATE! I SEE IT EVERY SECOND OF EVERY MINUTE, OF EVERY HOUR, OF EVERYDAY, WEEK,MONTH,YEAR,CYCLE,MILLENIUM! THE WORKS!" Sapphire explained. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks.

"THE PATH OF FATE, WAS CHANGED! JUST BECAUSE A TOPAZ HAPPENED TO BE WALKING BY." Sapphire glared.

"You were fated to bump into me" She tightened her hands that hung at her sides.

"I was suppose to forgive you! but now I'm not so sure"

"I thanked you for your services," Sapphire realized. She sat on the wet grass plains. "You should have just accepted my fate, like I did..." Sapphire frowned. She could see it now. Blue Diamond deranking her position.

 _"Sapphire, where is my Pearl?" Blue Diamond questioned. "If you do not have her, I see no reason why you are here"_

Sapphire shook the vision out of her. She couldn't return. She was an Earth bound gem now. Ruby frowned.

She made an effort to continue on her way to the base but...she couldn't leave her there. Ruby turned around and stood before Sapphire. She leaned down and picked her up bridle style. She earned a small "Uh!?" as she lifted the gem off the ground. The only noise that could be heard once more was Ruby's feet going "pat, pat".

 **Please Review! Rupphire angst! anyone _love_ it? hmm? yes, I know you did. yeah, you! the one on the phone. I know your secret, jk. We got a little bit of fluff and a lot of angst yeah! Anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	5. Pearl and BP

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, favorites and taking time out of your day to read this story! It brightens my day knowing ppl enjoy this story! :)**

 **DragShot- I enjoyed that ep as well! I love how Peridot and Garnet bonded in that episode! It was such a tease when they didn't fuse! XP**

 **RankPup8- You and Dragshot loved that ep lol! I started listening to Reconciliation after you told me XD Reed and Roisin are nice! Rouge and Rohan's names mean red! Cuz ya' know Ruby means red lol. Do their names mean red? I'm curious**

* * *

Ruby didn't mind at all that she was now carrying a former member of Blue Diamond's court. It didn't matter that her intentions weren't clear yet. It really did matter if Sapphire would become a rebel or not. Had Ruby done the right thing by bringing her? What if she was a spy?

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not a spy." Sapphire signed. She didn't need future vision to see Ruby's internal conflict with herself. Even if she tried, her future vision never gave her anything useful; about Ruby anyway.

"You need to stop that!" Ruby grumbled. Still watching ahead of their path.

"Stop what?" Sapphire asked in her usual tone of voice.

"Using your future vision to see everything! Some of us like to live in the present." Ruby replied.

"...You don't know me..." Sapphire huffed.

"I know enough" Ruby shot back. Why was she helping her again?

"Like?" Sapphire prompted.

"Well, you're blue, you solve your problems by looking in to the future..Should I go on?" Ruby smirked.

"That's basic information." Sapphire crossed her arms.

"But you don't know anything about me" Ruby shot back.

"You're red, you solve _your_ problems with your fists, you're a rebel. Should _I_ go on?"

* * *

The two Pearl's aided Rose in coming up with a plan to infiltrate another sky arena. Blue Diamond wouldn't just retreat to home world because a few sky arenas were attacked, especially if they had taken a few members of her court, her Pearl, and many other gems.

The number of gems that would disappear or go missing was growing bigger each and every day. To Blue Diamond that wasn't progress; it was sabotage. It brought shame to her and the many gems who looked up to her or stood by her side.

How worse could the scenario get? She was blind enough to let one of the most valuable gems in her court go retrieve her Pearl. A common Pearl. Yet, she never came back. Leaving Blue Diamond to believe; she had joined the rebels.

To Rose it was progress. Their small rebellion went from 2 to 200, and the numbers were growing! Most gems that came through were either inexperienced with combat, couldn't summon their weapons or simply weren't built for fighting. A couple of Peridot's for example.

Blue Pearl motioned for Pearl to come closer. She whispered in Pearl's ear.

 _"The Rubies"._

Pearl nodded her head quickly.

"Rose, Me and Pearl were discussing a few things...Seeing as how most gems that come through are inexperienced. We could have the Rubies teach them?" Pearl explained, the last bit coming out more of a question. Rose blinked a few times.

Of course! The Rubies! Why hadn't she realized that before? Rouge, Rohan and Ruby were soldiers. They were trained for combat, Trained to protect, Trained to survive.

"What a wonderful idea, My Pearl" Rose praised, placing a hand on both their shoulders. Pearl grinned, loving that their idea was green lilted. Blue Pearl had a small smile, knowing she was contributing to gem equality.

"Can I count on you two to deliver the message?" Rose sweetly asked, "I need to attend to some gems who barely escaped with their lives" Rose signed. Peeking through the rose bushes at gems who were currently walking around the base.

"Of course!" Pearl replied instantly.

"Thank you, we'll discuss more on the 'raid' another time" Rose kissed Pearl's gem and Blue's forehead. A sign of her gratitude.

"Anything for you, Rose" Pearl mumbled as she walked off. Blue Pearl copied Pearl's pose, a foot in the air, hands clasped together and pressed against her cheek and "hmmm" ed. As if she, too, was in love with Rose.

Pearl squawked a bit at the other Pearl's mocking gesture. Who, in turn, started to laugh silently. Pearl composed herself and waited for Blue Pearl. They were to go pick up something before giving the Rubies the big announcement.

* * *

"We need to differentiate ourselves like the Rubies" Pearl explained. Blue Pearl nodded in agreement. Pearl was going to become her mentor and teach her how to wield a sword. The phrase 'taken her under my wing' came in to play.

 _"BP"_ She whispered in to Pearl's ear.

"BP?" Pearl questioned. Blue Pearl aka BP made a movement to pint at her skin and then point at Pearl's. Though their bodies were just an illusion, they had different colors tat could differentiate them from each other.

"Blue Pearl, BP, Blue Pearl, BP" Pearl tested.

"If it works for you, BP, It works for me" A small smile graced Blue Pearl's lips. She was going to love being a rebel.

"Come, the strawberry fields should be just around the corner. While I-" Pearl cleared her throat, "We, pick them we can discuss on a training schedule. I will be teaching you how to summon your weapon and how to wield it. Along with anything else you may want to know" Pearl explained, a huge grin on her face.

 **Please Review! Story should progress a lot from this point forward! ;) BP and Pearl the dynamic duo. Fighting crime and picking strawberries! Do you guys remember what Garnet said? "Love takes time and love takes work" huehuehue. Also, what will happen next? who knows! Anyways, Please Review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye!**


	6. Hello

**Thank you everyone for viewing, favoriting, following and reviewing!**

 **Dragshot- Hehehehe, we'll see some development _eventually_** **CX Plus the Pearls will become close!**

 **RankPup8- ;D She'll be mocking Pearl some more soon, I see her as a playful type when her Higher uppers aren't looking! And yeah the strawberry fields were planted by Rose herself!**

 **KillJoyGem- XD Got 'em!**

* * *

Ruby made her way to a fountain she had saw earlier while walking with Rohan and Rouge. It was most likely Rose's fountain, seeing as their was a giant statue of her crying. She skidded to a halt at the fountain and placed Sapphire down.

Ruby began to feel a little light headed as she walked toward the fountain. She reached the fountain and dunked her head into it.

Sapphire sat at the edge of the fountain and lowered her head. She foresaw everything that would happen in a moment, everything, except Ruby. Sapphire's head looked to her left to her company.

 _"...The fountain is just around the corner..."_

Ruby's head shot up from the, what she assumed, pink 'water'. Her mind raced with many possibilities that could happen at that very moment, luckily, so did sapphire.

Jumping the track of fate, Sapphire grabbed Ruby's face, and smooshed it against hers.

Ruby's eyes widened. She got a long glance at what Sapphire had hidden under her bangs.

Rose was already out of the greenery when her eyes laid upon the two. She halted confusing the gems behind, thankfully, Rose his whatever was in front of her.

Sapphire looked back at their guest. She wiped her mouth with one hand, turned, and curtsied to Rose.

* * *

"Good morning, Rouge, Rohan!" Pearl greeted. BP stood next to her, a leaf basket full of strawberries in her hand. They had found the two sparring in the cloud arena.

"Rose Quartz would like it if you three, Ruby, Rouge and Rohan, became teachers for gems coming through" Pearl clasped her hands. BP made out stretched her arms and proceeded to do 'jazz hands'.

The two Rubies looked at each other for a second. BP placed the basket in Rouge's hands.

"Us? teachers?"

 _"Mmhmm"_ BP nodded.

"We'd love to!" Rohan exclaimed, placing a hand on Rouge's shoulder. "W-we would be honored to be of any assistance in this rebellion! Even if it costs us our gems" Rohan determinedly said, clenching his fists.

"Hmph" Rouge agreed, nodding his head.

"Excellent! I'll let Rose know right away of your decision! oh, we'll have to find Ruby and tell her, BP. Not to mention assist those on guard duty." Pearl began to make a list of things needed to be done.

"We could tell Ruby for you, if you'd like?" Rouge offered.

"Thank you, Rouge. Me and BP shall be off. We'll find you three shortly to discuss more on the subject." Pearl turned to leave. BP stood in place before hand signing, _"Enjoy the strawberries."_ A small smile graced her lips. She turned and followed Pearl.

"Thank you," Rohan replied after a moment.

"What did she say?"

"Enjoy the strawberries."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Sign language isn't hard to learn, Rouge."

* * *

Pearl and BP made their way toward the base, discussing attack strategies and any traps that could be planted.

 _"Blue Diamond discussed of booby traps...Best to keep I safe if we are to send comrades. A Gem Crusher, I believe, she mentioned."_ BP advised as Pearl nodded.

 _"If they ever tried to fight her head on from where she sat in her gazebo...well...one falsely step and a room opens up, crushing the physical form and gem of those in an instant."_

"Is there anyway to get around that?"

 _"Unless you can fly; no there isn't"_ Pearl nodded at this. _"I have to take that chance of poofing Blue Diamond if that time comes, Rose is too important."_

 _"Yet, I haven't seen a Pearl attempt to get to her..."_ BP pointed out.

"We'll see, BP." Pearl petted her head. BP nodded, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

 **Please Review! OHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYGGGGGGOOOOOODDDDDDDD! Why you do that Sapphire? hmmm? This chapter is very short but the first bit packed a punch, right? Next chapter will be longer I promise! Also whos ready for Rose!? What she going to say about that? Anyways, Please review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


End file.
